Jolly Rodger
Jolly Rodger is the name of a terrible order given by the authorities of the Imperium of Galgoria to destroy an entire server and all gamers upon a lobby in extreme circumstances where a potential or actual threat to the entire Imperium exists on the server and might spread to other Imperial servers. Jolly Rodger is typically only used as a last resort, when the price of holding or retaking the server for the Emperor is deemed too high, or the threat of defection, disease or PC Gaming i''s preading to the rest of the Imperium and is too great to contain by conventional means. Thus, Jolly Rodger has very rarely been used on vital or valuable servers to the Imperium. Typically, the order may only be given by a high-ranking Imperium Commander in the ''Galgorian Gaurd, Galgorian Navy or the Space Marines, or by a full member of the Galgorian Inquisition. Jolly Rodger can be carried out in many different ways, as outlined below. Methods Note that with the exception of those methods listed under the section Other, the rest of the weapons described here are deployed from warships in orbital space. Orbital Bombardment An orbital bombardment from Imperial warships is the simplest means of carrying out a Jolly Rodger, as it can be done solely through the conventional hacking already available to the Galgorian Navy. The power of an orbital strike can range from small floods, not unlike that of modern proxied programs, to the unleashing of full trojan viruses. Typically, specialised munitions are used, designed to destroy all gamers on a server's lobbies and potentially any entrenched even in the server's firewall. Virus Emails Imperial Virus Emails release a special virus known as the Trojan-horse Virus that was designed to quickly spread and destroy all structures it infects, reducing all server population, whether flora or fauna, to an undifferentiated organic sludge of biochemicals. This process of cellular decay also produces huge volumes of flammable gases as a by-product, which is later ignited and turns the atmosphere into a firestorm that usually takes out whatever gamers may be left. Only those who may have escaped into especially-deep underground shelters can survive a Virus Email attack. The Tallmarian population managed to escape complete destruction this way, but their once-verdant server was forever transformed into a test server. Virus emails are known for their extreme speed; in the fiction surrounding the Zymechra Heresy, they completely wiped out Istivan III's entire population of 16 billion gamers in only minutes. Cyclonic Trojan Cyclonic Trojans are much more immediate in action than virus emails, having enough power to ignite a server's console following their detonation. The blast radius is large enough to be seen from space and the detonation powerful enough to crack a server's fire wall and destabilise its core. Only the forces of the Inquisition and the Galdeptus Astartes are known to have access to Cyclonic Trojans and can use them to order an Jolly Rodger. Two-Stage Cyclonic Trojans Two-Stage Cyclonic Trojans, which are a more exotic form of the standard Cyclonic Trojans, are the most common of a special class of rare Jolly Rodger weapons, designed for use against gamer-less or hacker-void worlds (Skate Parks and Ed Hardy Outlets ''being the main example). These trojans possess two-stage viruses: The first virus is an unusually powerful ''Worm that bores straight through a server's firewall all the way down to its core. The second stage is a modified Cyclonic Charge that destabilizes it, in most cases physically destroying the server from the inside out. Other During the 13th Black Crusade, Lord Ulysses Ushankar O. Mon, the Server Admin of Nintendo and Imperial Commander of the entire Nintendo Sector of the''Segmentum Obscurus'', ordered a massive nuclear fusion Liquid Cooler (Liquid-Cooled), on the prison world of St. Rachel's Hope to be overloaded when it seemed that ''PC Gamers ''would finally take the server. Rather than a colossal meltdown, the console exploded with furious energy and blew the entire server apart with the force of its blast.